Reincarnated Love
by ThatAlyCat101
Summary: "I'll take care of you, and all you have to do is make me happy. Do what I say and I promise you will be well taken care of."


**Hello all!**

 **I'm Aly!**

 **I hope you guys are doing ok.**

 **Anyway I wrote this a while back and decided to post this. Originally I wanted to post this around Christmas but that didn't happen! xD**

 **Anyway enjoy the story!**

 **Aly J is out!**

 **Side notes: Naku is the reincarnated version of Naraku. He has no memories of his past life…but others do.**

* * *

He was hungry.

Always.

What was new?

Naku had a thin jacket on that he got out of a trashcan. He wrapped his arms around himself as a gust of cold wind went through him like a bullet. He shivered and thought where he could get the nearest meal. He didn't care what it was as long as he had something in his stomach.

Naku was the last child of ten children, and he had been out on the streets since he was fifteen. His parents were both drug dealers, and the rest of his family didn't give two shits about him. So he decided to run away when his brother started to molest him relentlessly.

Nowhere to go but the streets.

But he survived.

Either by getting on his knees and stuffing his throats with dicks or sleeping in a stranger's bed, he still survive. He didn't know where he was walking, but he bumped into someone's back and fell on his ass. The man that he bumped into scrunched his nose in disgust at Naku.

"Watch where you're going trash." Before Naku could even say the word 'sorry' the man turned around and turned his attention to the other in front of him. Naku sighed and realized that the line was leading to the famous night club that he heard so much about when he was laying on the bench in the park. He needed somewhere to sleep for the night despite the cold, hostile air.

He's been through worst.

He went in the alley between the nightclub and another building. He decided to lay beside the trashcan not caring if the people in the line saw him or not. He pulled his knees up and rested his forehead on his forearms.

Another cold night.

* * *

"Get off you horny wolf."

"Come on…" Kouga smirked against Inuyasha neck and continued to nibble.

Inuyasha grunted and pushed the wolf off him. "You're drunk fleabag! Shit, I can't go one night without you get getting shitfaced on me." Inuyasha opened the taxi and guided the drunk wolf inside in the back seat. He gave the driver directions and hit the back of the taxi to drive off.

"Damn…Mangy Wolf." Inuyasha straightens his jacket. He lit up a cigarette while waiting for his fucking limo to arrive. It was three in the morning, and the club just closed. It was a typical night for Inuyasha.

"Ah-Choo!" Inuyasha's ears twitched and turned around assuming it was another homeless person. However when he spotted crimson eyes that glowed in the night, he started to approach the homeless man. He looked with his nose down at the man and couldn't help but smirk.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you doing out here? It's too cold for you." Stomping his cigarette out he bent down to the height of the person. The person tried to get away from Inuyasha and backed up more against the wall. When he looked up, Inuyasha's eyebrows raised in surprise. His face may have been dark, covered in dirt, and small scratches were noticeable, but Inuyasha could never mistake _that_ face for anyone else.

"Well isn't it Naraku. So you finally showed your face after all these years. Karma hits hard doesn't it?"

Naku only furrowed his brows, "I'm not Naraku. My name is Naku." Even more surprise showed on Inuyasha's face. _'He doesn't remember anything…'_ Inuyasha stood up.

"Well, Naku…" He held his hand out. "I can help you. I can get you off these streets and into a warm bed."

Naku scoffed and turned his head to the side, "I heard that many times before…then I'm back on the streets." Naku muttered.

"Well it'll be different this time…I'll make sure of it. Are you going to trust me?" He continued to hold out his hand, and Naku looked at it skeptically. He was hungry and cold. It was obvious that he wouldn't survive tonight. He grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and it lifted him up.

"Fine." Inuyasha smirked and guided Naku to his arriving limo. They got in, and Naku sighed blissfully at the warmth that engulfed his body.

The ride was silent, and they arrived at Inuyasha's mansion. Naku's eyes couldn't help but travel up; it was never ending. Once they got inside, they went up to Inuyasha's room, and Inuyasha gave him a face towel and a bath towel.

"Take a shower. You need one." Naku nodded and went to the bathroom and closed the door. He couldn't help but gasp. It was huge. He sat his towel down and stripped himself of his clothing. The warm water hit him and he washed his body. It felt so good, and he didn't feel like leaving. He got out and wrapped the towel around his waist. He peeked his head out curiously and saw that Inuyasha was not in the room, but clothes were laid out for him. It was a large t-shirt and fitted boxers. Once Naku was dressed he started to towel dry his hair and that's when Inuyasha came back in the room. He couldn't help but let his eyes travel down Naku's body stopping at his lovely legs. Fully done looking Naku over, Inuyasha realized this was a fully reincarnated Naraku. Although this incarnation was rather shorter and his features weren't as defined either.

Naku sat the towel aside and looked at Inuyasha, "So what do you want me to do." Inuyasha approached him and started petting his hair and slip his hand to cup his cheek.

"The only thing I want you to do is to be mine." Naku's eyes widen while Inuyasha started to rub his thumb on his cheek. "I'll take care of you, and all you have to do is make me happy. Do what I say and I promise you will be well taken care of."

Naku bit his lip as he looked into the almond eyes.

This would give him somewhere to stay!

Somewhere warm and food to eat!

All he had to do was make this demon happy, and he'll be taken care of. He could do that. Right?

"O-ok."

Inuyasha smirked and claimed Naku's lips for his own.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Leave Comments/Reviews/Kudos!**

 **I NEED FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS!**


End file.
